


Things In The Woods

by Flyingintospace



Series: October Horror & Fluff Fics [47]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Hockey Player(s), Camping, M/M, Things in the Woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 17:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16246622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace
Summary: The things he’d do for a guy, Patrick thought as he attempted to pitch the tent. Things that included going camping in remote locations in October.





	Things In The Woods

The things he’d do for a guy, Patrick thought as he attempted to pitch the tent. Things that included going camping in remote locations in October. He had been dating Johnny for about three months now and while Patrick really wasn’t the outdoors type had agreed when Johnny had suggested this outing.

Of course it turned out “camping” for Johnny was a little different then anything that Patrick would have imagined and had started with a hike that had taken almost to sundown. Which of course meant they were setting up camp in almost twilight, which didn’t make this any easier.

Johnny had been off gathering firewood but suddenly he was there beside Pat, “Need some help?” He asked a soft grin on his face as he watched Patrick struggle.

“God yes,” Patrick grumbled.

With Johnny’s help thy soon had the tent up and a small fire lit and Patrick was feeling much more positive about the whole camping situation. Johnny had of course brought food and soon they were eating dehydrated chilli that Patrick had to admit was some of the best chilli that he had ever had, and s’mores for dessert that Patrick was sure Johnny had only brought along for him.

After dinner they sat and chatted about all kind of random things as the night sky grew darker and filled with stars. And as the conversation began to lag Patrick was sure that he heard something moving outside the circle of the firelight.

“Do you hear that?” Patrick asked sliding closer to Johnny.

Johnny laughed softly at him. “We’re in the middle of the woods, Pat. There is wild animals out there. But don’t worry the fire will keep them at bay.”

Patrick didn’t quite believe him and stayed pressed up against Johnny. Now that he had noticed it, he kept noticing it. The sound of footsteps in the underbrush, and every once in a while a dark shape that certainly didn’t look like a wild animal.

Johnny, being the good boyfriend that he was, finally decided to go check it out and headed for the darkness, as Patrick stayed in the safety of the firelight. But there was nothing there.

However Patrick thought he heard a shape moving away from there camp and decided that of course Johnny had been right and it had just been a curious animal.

Johnny returned to his side and soon Patrick was almost falling asleep on him and they decided to call it a night, dousing the fire and heading for their tent. Neither taking long to fall asleep.

Patrick awoke with a start, having no idea what time it was, or what had woken him.

Johnny was snoring softly beside him, maybe that had been it?

He closed his eyes and began to drift off when from somewhere outside heard someone whispering his name.

“Patrick...”

Patrick jerked upright and in the dim moonlight from outside saw a long fingered hand pressed against the tent wall.

He wanted to scream but nothing but a squeak of fear emerged.

It was enough though that that hand disappeared and Patrick heard the scrambling of something running away.

And it woke Johnny up.

“What’s wrong?” He asked groggily.

“I...there...there was something outside of the tent!” Patrick insisted.

“Pat,” Johnny muttered, pulling him back down. “It was probably just a coyote or something,”

“It had a hand!” Patrick insisted.

“Do you want me to go check it out?” Johnny sighed.

Patrick was touched he would do such a thing but had also see enough horror movies that he knew that wouldn’t end well. “No, stay with me,” he said.

Johnny nodded, pulling Patrick closer and was soon asleep again.

Patrick however didn’t fall back asleep for hours, but there wasn’t another sound outside of the tent and soon exhaustion won out and he passed out.

The next time that he was awoken, it was light and cold outside.

And Patrick realized that it had been Johnny who had woken him.

Johnny who was standing at the tent entrance with the door wide open, eyes wide as he stared at the wall of the tent. The same wall that the hand had been pressed against.

Patrick scrambled up and joined Johnny at the doorway.

He almost wasn’t surprised when he found a bloody handprint pressed against the fabric.


End file.
